djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Luthea
Luthea was a planet in the Mid Rim in the Terrari System, which was apart of the Aterni Sector. It had mostly forests and many oceans and was fairly similar to the planet we humans all live on: Earth. Luthians were the native species on the planet, and remained unaware of any outside life until a group of humans found the planet and revealed it's existence to the Galactic Republic a few centuries after the times of the Old Republic. Geography Like Naboo and Kashyyyk, Luthea was unique from other planets, as the terrain was mainly grassy and littered with trees. Due to the planet being rich with valuable metals such as gold, titanium, and other materials such as plastoid, it was commonly visited by traders during the centuries before the Clone Wars. Unlike Naboo, Luthea didn't provide much of a pretty landscape as it was mostly covered in forests and oceans. History Prehuman period It is unknown whether Luthians, the species "native" to the planet were created on the planet or colonized the planet, but due to the estimated age of the planet, it seems unlikely that starships would even have existed when the Luthians first appeared. Luthians remained as the only species on the planet for centuries. Human Discovery Around 4,500 BBY, a group of human explorers discovered the planet while they were exploring the galaxy, and gave the information of the existence of a newly discovered planet to the rest of the galaxy. After further investigation of the planet, gold, iron, plastoid, titanium, and other precious metals were reported to have been found underground. The Old Republic, who set up a few ships to defend the planet to defend against possible invasions, decided to allow only a dozen mining sites to be set up and not to disturb the rest of the planet. Luthians who found these mining sites believed they were coming under attack from some alien devils, attacked the sites, killing many miners with spears, bows and arrows, and even traps. To stop this, the Republic kidnapped a few Luthians, and taught them Basic, and then sent them back to Luthea to act as translates so they could arrange peace talks with the Luthians. The Republic explained how they were trying to protect their planet from outsiders who could potentially destroy their homeworld and they were trying to stop that, and eventually, the Luthians welcomed the Republic into their planet. The Republic set up trade cities, but besides that, the Republic tried to not interfere much with the Luthians on the planet. Luthians officially joined the Galactic Republic in 3,993 BBY. Mandalorian Invasion On 3963 BBY, The Mandalorians sent an invasion force to attempt to conquer the planet, and broke through the starships defending the planet from possible attacks. They set fire to many villages constructed by the Luthians, but were eventually stopped after the Galactic Republic with the help with a couple hundred Luthian tribes overwhelmed the force of Mandalorians. Mandalorians would learn from this and didn't attack Kashyyyk when they considered it, due to them having to burn down many trees and villages before have an area to actually fight on. The Clone Wars Thousands of years after it was first discovered under Luthea's surface, plastoid became a desire to the Kaminoans as they wanted it to construct armor for their new clone army. Estimates say about a tenth of the planet's plastoid was mined by the Republic. Sometime after the Battle of Geonosis, The Confederacy of Independent Systems decided to invade Luthea so they could collect the precious metals for themselves and use it as a trading planet. Their campaign was looking successful due to little resistance and access to bombard from above until the Galactic Republic stepped in and sent in the 501st Legion and the 19th Nebula Corps in to make sure the planet didn't fall into CIS hands. After a series of battles in the forests of Luthea, the Battle of Luthea became a Republic success. The CIS was eventually forced off the planet. The Galactic Empire Luthea remained apart of the Galactic Republic until 19 BBY, when the Galactic Republic was reorganized into the Galactic Empire, where Luthians became slaves and were treated like property. The planet was turned full on trade planet, until it's liberation once the Empire fell and the New Republic retook the planet. Behind the Scenes Luthea was heavily based off of Planet Earth, with it being mostly ocean and very grassy. The Luthians were inspired by Native Americans, who had access to only the most basic of technology. The "slave" kind of thing was inspired from Kashyyyk's wookie slavery during the times of the Empire. Category:Galactic Republic Category:Planet Category:Galactic Empire Category:Luthea Category:New Republic Category:Mid Rim Category:Terrari System